I Bet That You've Fallen In Love With Me
by kikigirl101
Summary: Tawni is sick of Chad and Sonny's bickering so she comes up with a bet."So I will bet you, Sonny Monroe, that you can’t go one day without insulting Chad!” What happens if she fails? How long until Chad annoys her so much that she cracks ?
1. Chapter 1

**Tawni**

I sat in front of my mirror admiring myself. I fluffed my perfect blonde hair then grinned showing off my pearly whites. I sighed happily; my weird Wisconsin roommate was out having lunch with Zora and I was free to gawk over myself without being stared at. Don't judge me, if you looked half as gorgeous as me than you wouldn't be able to keep your eyes of yourself either! Nothing could possibly ruin my Tawni time.

"God! You are so annoying! Do you ever shut up?" Sonny stood in the doorway and yelled to someone (most likely Chad) who was standing out in the hall. She slammed the door and sat on the couch in our dressing room. Her shirt was stained with blue ink which she was unsuccessfully trying to remove with a towel she found on the floor. Just as I was about to ask what was going on the door burst open. I turned around in my chair to see who else was causing a disruption of my peace.

It was none other than Chad Dylan Cooper. His blonde hair sitting perfectly atop his head ,just like mine ;I know what you're thinking and I know he's the enemy but you can't just let perfect hair like that go unnoticed!

"I wasn't done talking to you, you Chuckle City freak!" He was pointing at Sonny and it was then that I noticed that his usually perfect _Mackenzie Falls _school uniform was wrinkled and a cuff was torn off.

She got up from the couch clutching her now blue stained towel tightly in her hands.

"Stop calling it Chuckle City, the show is called _So Random!_ and it's a million times better than your dramatic crap!"

Chad stuck his tongue out at her and she began hitting him with her towel. I sighed and rubbed my forehead; I looked in the mirror and noticed I was beginning to get stress lines on my face! This was not good, if I didn't get them out soon I'm going to end up looking like a prune before I'm 30! A few seconds later Zora walked in, I don't need this.

"These two morons are going to kill me; I'm going to hide in the vents until dinner." She walked off and disappeared into the hall. That girl was so weird.

Those two buffoons were still bickering and I couldn't take it anymore!

"Sonny, weren't you and Zora going out to lunch?" They finally stopped arguing to look at me.

"Yes, as a matter of fact we were. But on our way out this….this…." she pointed to Chad.

"This...this…" She tried to come up with a way to describe Chad.

"Magnificent hunk? Charming knight? Gorgeous being?" Chad interrupted. She glared at him.

"This _arrogant fool_ spilled blue gunk all over my shirt!"

"Well I wouldn't have spilled it if she wasn't in my way, and look she attacked me!" He pointed to his torn cuff. "And anyways," he continued. "I think the shirt looks better that way!"

I said nothing. What he said was true, the shirt _did_ look better with the stain on it.

"Well Richie Rich over here should watch where he's going! You don't own the hallway you know?" She yelled back at him and placed her hands on her hips.

"Well I was doing perfectly fine carrying the bottle of ink until _you_ came along…it's all your fault!" He said.

"My fault! Well you can just-"

"Both of you can just shut up!" I exclaimed. I could feel my stress lines getting deeper and frowned.

"I don't care whose fault it is! I'm so sick and tired of hearing you guys bicker like brats!" I slumped in my chair and cherished the few seconds of silence that came after my outburst.

"This is supposed to be my own private Tawni time, not Sonny, Chad, Zora, and Tawni time! So I will bet you, Sonny Monroe, that you can't go one day without insulting Chad!"

Sonny looked at me with hatred in her eyes. She was mad because I knew that never won bets, but I didn't care I just needed them to shut up.

"And if you should fail to go one day without insulting Chad than you will carry all of my bags the next time I go shopping, and you can't complain about it!"

She groaned and Chad smirked. I glared at him.

"Do you, Sonny Monroe agree to the terms I have just explained to you?"

She sighed and pushed her bangs out of her face, "I guess," she mumbled.

"And I shall be your witness!" shouted Zora, we all looked up at the vent and wondered how long she had been listening.

"What do I get?" he asked.

"You, get nothing! But all three of you can leave now and give me back my peace!" Both of them left the room and Zora scampered away in the vents, probably to lock herself in that coffin in the prop room.

I rolled my eyes, finally I had peace and quiet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sonny**

I hated Tawni and her stupid bets! She knew I haven't won a bet in years, and she was using that knowledge against me.

"Hello Sonny," he greeted, "Rainy, Cloudy how's it going this wonderful morning?" he greeted Nico and Grady with his usual pet names for them.

I glared at him and he looked at me waiting for my response, "Fabulous now that you're here!" I said through gritted teeth.

We got in line for breakfast and got our food. "Ew! I can't believe you get served ick for breakfast!"

I turned to him, "Shut up Chad! You are so.." he smirked at me and I remembered the bet. I slapped him on the arm playfully.

"Psh…shut up Chad! No way! You are _so_ funny!" I said playfully. I grabbed my tray and sat at the table with the rest of my cast. I stabbed my eggs and shoved them in my mouth. Once I finished I headed to set.

I think this bet is going to be easy, I'm on set for ten hours of the day and I only see Chad during meals because after filming he usually stays near the _Falls_. He only gets like three hours to annoy me and it can't be that bad.

"Hello Randoms!" I cringed, I knew that voice. Why was he here?

"Chad what are you doing here?" I asked, he wanted me to explode!

"The director of my show, which is so much better than Chuckle Town, is late so filming won't start until after lunch."

I gave him a fake smile, "That's great Chad!" I exclaimed.

"Why is your eye twitching?" he asked. My eyes always did that when I was annoyed.

"Because I'm just so happy!" A few seconds later Marshall called us all to explain today's sketches and I sprinted away from Chad as quickly as possible.

Me and Tawni had a new scene for the Check it Out Girls and every time it was my turn to speak he would laugh, even if I wasn't saying the jokes! After running it through four times I was tired of his laugh. We took a break and I went to get something to drink from the cafeteria. I came back to set with a glass of milk. I sat in the rocking chair from our Gassy the Farting Dog sketch and downed the milk. Chad sat on the armrest of the chair preventing me from rocking.

"Really Chad, can't you just leave me alone for a few seconds, I'm begging you!"

"You know, you have a milk mustache. It's kind of cute." He had a way of changing the subject and making you forget what you were talking about! He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a napkin, he wiped the milk off my lips. I blushed at his intimate gesture, and I suddenly didn't mind him there.

"So how do you like your morning at _Random! _so far?"

He smiled making his eyes twinkle. I never noticed how nice his eyes were, I guess I was too busy paying attention to his ever growing ego.

"Well I think it's actually pretty cool except for the Check it Out Girls they are really annoying!" he said smiling. I smacked him on the arm.

After break we rehearsed a new Gassy sketch and Chad whined for a good five minutes to let him use the fart machine; and because he is Chad he completely abused that privilege and messed up the sketch.

We rehearsed the sketch one more time (Marshall was in charge of the fart machine this time) and we nailed it. Marshall praised us for our hard work and let us go to lunch a few minutes early.

As we were walking to the cafeteria Nico and Grady were talking about getting frozen yogurt and Chad even joined in on the conversation and just as I thought we were all getting along he asked something Chad-like.

"Does Marshall always let you go to lunch early?"

"Not always but when we work hard, like today, he rewards us with getting to go to lunch or dinner a few minutes early." answered Tawni. She walked ahead of us and made it straight to the salad bar.

Chad laughed and the rest of us looked at him oddly.

"And that ladies and gentlemen is the reason _Mackenzie Falls_ is still the number one ranked teen show for the fifteenth week in a row! And after this weekend it will be sixteen weeks baby!"

See I just don't get it, he was so nice and I thought we could actually be friends or something and then he goes and says something stupid like that!

I bit my tongue and walked towards our table. If it wasn't for the stupid bet I would give him a piece of my mind! He's being so rude and annoying and he only cares about himself, especially his hair! His hair is quite nice though, all shinny and soft like his eyes that always twinkle like his smile that makes me weak at the knees….oh Sonny stop!

I can't say that! His name is Chad Dylan Cooper and he is my enemy; my enemy with perfect hair and sparkling eyes…

"Sonny, can you stop looking at my pudding?" I looked up to see Nico smiling at me. I guess in my day dream I hadn't noticed that the rest of the cast had gotten their food and were sitting at the table. And apparently I had been staring at Nico's pudding.

I blushed and shook my head, "Sorry." I whispered. I cleared my throat and smiled at the group. They were giving me weird glances.

"If you wanted the pudding you could've just asked," he said.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry." That comment earned me another round of weird stares, I was _always_ hungry. No matter what.

"Are you okay Sonny?" Tawni asked. Oh boy I must really look out of it if Tawni's worried.

"I'm fine, I promise!" I said and gave them a small smile. I heard laughing at the _Falls' _table and looked over. A new lunchbox holder from Meal or No Meal had built up the courage to ask Chad for an autograph and he, as usual, rejected her so they were laughing.

I rolled my eyes, "Typical Chad." I said. The group nodded.

"He's such a jerk sometimes!" said Zora. I nodded; hey those were her words not mine!

I finally decided to get some pudding, I wasn't too hungry but I knew I was going to be starving later. As I was walking back to the table someone ran into me. I was knocked onto the floor and my pudding was smeared on my shirt. Someone must _really_ hate my shirts! I sat up to see who my attacker was and went wide eyed.

It was Chad. The second I saw him my hand reached up to my lips. He raised an eyebrow at me and smirked. I quickly removed my hand and tried to get up. In the whole mess of me falling, the room had gone quiet. Chad looked me up and down before speaking.

"Sonny, you have a little something on your shirt." He took his index finger and swiped it across my chest. There was a dab of chocolate pudding on it and he licked it off.

"Yummy," he said and everyone started laughing. I looked around and even my cast was laughing. My eyes started to water. I hadn't been laughed at this bad since before I left Wisconsin. I ran out of the room. Chad was calling my name but I didn't care!

I sat on one of the benches at the end of the hall. A few seconds later I saw a pair of expensive Italian shoes walking towards me and groaned.

"What do you want?"

"Hey, can I sit?" I looked up at him, a frown on his face with his hands tucked neatly into his pockets.

I sighed and nodded. He just stood there so I looked at him again.

"Well, scoot over!" he motioned for me to move over with his hands.

I rolled my eyes and moved over so he could join me on the bench, which was clearly made for one person since we barely fit. We looked at each other and then looked away not quite sure what to say.

I thought he might've come to apologize but by the way things were looking I guess he just wanted to sit.

"I'm really sorry. I don't usually make fun of people as much as I do you," I looked at him not believing he was actually apologizing, it was so un-Chad of him.

"I don't know," he continued. "I guess I make fun of you so much because—well you make insulting you so easy and fun." He chuckled.

I got up and started walking away. He ran after me and grabbed my arm.

"Oh c'mon Sonny I was kidding!" I stopped walking but still wouldn't face him. I shifted me weight to one leg and crossed my arms.

"C'mon Sonny! I _really_ am sorry…" he sighed, "…I brought napkins!" he tried again; I _did_ need napkins to clean up. I turned around and he smiled, he extended his arm and held out a few crumpled napkins for me to take.

I nodded appreciatively and cleaned my shirt up as much as was possible with a few napkins. He offered to throw away my napkins and after I thanked him we went to our respective sets to begin filming.

I thought things were going well, Chad apologized, Marshall agreed to let us have another prom, and Tawni and I had come up with a new_ check it out_ dance. But come dinner the _Falls _were up to no good wreaking havoc on the guest stars.

I was feeling pretty confident, it was dinner time and I hadn't insulted Chad all day! I had two more hours on set and then I would go to bed and the bet would be over! I figured Chad couldn't do anything bad enough to tick me off…boy was I wrong!


End file.
